An Unexpected Meeting
by Fietsmand
Summary: During a shopping trip on a street in Muggle London with his son, Harry runs into the least likely person to shop there. Literally.


_A/N: Written for a Secret Santa exchange on LJ, after I saw a beautiful piece of fanart. The scene on it is described down there somewhere :)_

* * *

><p>Harry walked through the streets of London as quickly as he could. He needed to run some last minute errands and he needed to finish as soon as was humanly possible. He held onto the little, wiggling boy in his arms for dear life, cursing himself for forgetting the stroller yet again. Remembering that he'd have to drop Albus to the Weasleys, he groaned and hurried faster.<p>

Harry smiled despite himself when Albus buried his face in his neck and began to nod off. He knew that it was past the little boy's nap time, but he just couldn't leave the shopping any longer. His son might be spending Christmas at his grandparents, but Harry was going to spend it alone with the papers he still had to grade and a few books he had picked up recently but not gotten around to reading yet. He knew he was more than welcome to join the rest of the family, but he just couldn't accept it. Not after the way things had ended with Ginny. Not after the way she had just up and left him and their son, and never looked back.

It had taken her family months to accept that she wasn't going back to him, that she had left him permanently. Afterwards, they had been supportive but withdrawn, careful not to step on his boundaries. It had been Molly who had asked him to join the family in their festivities and yet politely declined. He couldn't deny them their time with their grandson, however, and for that reason alone had he agreed to bring Albus to the Burrow. If it had been up to Harry, Albus would have stayed with his father for the holidays.

Harry sighed and hefted the sleeping boy higher up in his arms, careful not to jostle him too much. He had one more stop along the way, and then they could go home - where he would have to prepare his son for his first solo visit with his mother's family. Albus sleepily opened his eyes when his father pushed him up a little higher on his shoulder, and frowned at him before looking round and finding nothing more amusing than his father's glasses. Harry let out a short laugh.

"I'm sorry, my boy. Just one more shop and then we'll get you home so you can sleep, how does that sound?"

Albus made a small noise that Harry had learned meant he agreed. Harry smiled and combed through the untidy black hair on his son's head. Rounding the corner, he ungracefully ran straight into someone coming the other way.

"I'm sorr- eh, Potter?" The last person Harry would have expected to walk into on a Muggle street looked stunned for a moment by his appearance.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked with the same shock in his voice. He looked at the man in front of him and realized that he had gone through some changes since Harry saw him last – namely, he'd had children as well. The biggest one, sitting on the man's right arm, stared at Abus with wide eyes. It was the little boy and his gaze that shook Harry out of his stupor and he turned his face to Albus, to find his son staring just as intently at the boy.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" Malfoy's attitude hadn't changed a bit, however. The old sneer was fixed in place on his face, and Harry scowled before he realized he was doing so. He coughed to disguise his discomfort and thought about ignoring Malfoy and walking on. His son softly whined when he was jostled again and Harry began to talk before he could stop himself.

"There's a bookstore just around the corner where I buy the books I need. What about you? Isn't it beneath you to walk around a -"

"I'll have you know, they have the best cocoa on this street," Malfoy interrupted. "But that's not why we're here. Mother found this toy she wanted me to see before she bought it. Apparently, it's a big thing for babies - or so she claims."

"A toy?" Harry wondered for a short moment what the blond wizard could mean until he noticed the orange circle protruding from the child's mouth. "You mean a pacifier?"

Malfoy turned pink when he followed Harry's eyes and made a frustrated noise. "Yes, fine. My son needs a Muggle implement to soothe him, alright? I'm sure your offspring are all perfect little wizards and witches but my -"

"It's only Albus and me," Harry broke off Malfoy's rant quickly. "And no, he's not. I sometimes wish he would accept a pacifier to make nights easier for the both of us, but he simply won't."

Harry waited for a moment before he continued, mentally groaning before he did. "Listen Malfoy, can't we put this – our past - behind us? It's been seven years since we last saw each other and I'm sure we've both changed a lot since then."

His question was met by a low grunt and Harry looked up to see Malfoy nodding slowly. They watched each other warily, trying to find out what the other was thinking, while their sons continued to stare at each other. Albus suddenly showed a careful smile, which seemed to break the ice for both children as the small boy on Malfoy's arm began to bounce happily.

"Ohw, will you sit still, Scorpius?" Malfoy shot the little boy a stern look and then looked back at Harry and his boy. "Oh this is ridiculous, Potter. They obviously seem to like each other and I'm sure we can have some sort of civil conversation so let's get those books you were talking about and then we'll get some cocoa and talk."

Harry nodded and smiled when Malfoy turned so he could walk back down the street to the bookstore Harry needed to go to. He laughed when the little boy in Malfoy's arms desperately tried to keep Albus' attention by looking over his father's shoulder.

* * *

><p>"So tell me about yourself, Potter. What have you been up to?" Malfoy asked as they sat down near a corner with a rug on the floor, filled with toys and stuffed animals for their boys to play with.<p>

"I'm sure you've read all about my life, so I'm not sure what I would need to tell you. Why don't you tell me about yourself? Where's your wife in this? Why isn't she with you?" Harry responded and asked. Even though Harry didn't want to admit it, he was really curious. There hadn't been much news about the Malfoy family, not since Lucius had been sent to Azkaban and fallen ill there.

"I'm not married. Not to his mother or anyone else," Malfoy answered, looking over at the boy on the rug.

"You're not?" Harry asked incredulously.

"No, she was pregnant after the one night we spent together. Biggest mistake of my life." Malfoy snorted. I'm grateful to have Scorpius, even so." A soft smile played over the blond's face. "She gave birth before I could ask her to marry me, and died in childbirth. She hid her pregnancy for so long that she was too weak when she finally admitted it. How about you? Last thing I heard you were off to marry the She-Weasley."

Harry smiled at Albus before he looked up at Malfoy and tried to find out if his old rival would ridicule him if Harry told him the truth. He decided to take the risk, hoping he wouldn't be disappointed. "We did, and about a week after Albus was born, she left. She said she couldn't handle my life as it is now. We're living mostly as Muggles now."

"Really? Why?" Shock was evident in the blond's voice as he tried to understand what Harry was saying.

"Well... I never really wanted all the fame and after defeating... you know," Harry said, looking down at his cocoa without really seeing the mug. "Anyway, I went to a Muggle university to get away from it all, found out I actually liked reading classic literature and went from there. I found a job teaching a literature class at a Muggle school and around the time when it became a steady job, Ginny had Albus and then up and left. That's about it I think," he concluded. He looked at Malfoy and waited for him to speak, taking a sip from his lukewarm drink.

"But why? No, I get the 'you didn't want to be in a place where everybody knows you' bit," Malfoy said, holding up a hand as Harry opened his mouth. "What I don't understand is why she would leave. If she loved you, she would have been happy anywhere you would be. I know I would be."

Harry looked up in surprise and noticed a slight blush covering Malfoy's cheeks. Harry smiled and touched his hand softly. "Thank you." Malfoy's blush seemed to deepen at that.

"I don't know really," Harry said, going back to the original topic. "I guess she loved my name more than she loved me. She played Quidditch until she became pregnant with Albus, and I think she thought that me liking teaching so much was just a phase. I think she hoped I would come out of it when Albus was well on his way or even born. I guess she never expected me to stay on at the school I'm teaching at right now."

Malfoy shook his head and watched the little boys playing on the rug for a moment. Harry sat back in his chair in contemplation. He hadn't opened up like this in months, maybe even years. The last time might have been to Ron, and it had caused a big fall out between the two best friends - if Harry could even call Ron that still. He hadn't seen Ron or Hermione since the day Ginny had left. Ron tried to understand Harry but was on his sister's side, and Hermione had stood between her husband and her friend and decided not to get involved when the shouting match began.

The sound of Malfoy's voice prevented Harry from delving deeper into his memories. "But if you like teaching so much, why haven't you applied for a job at Hogwarts? I'm sure Headmistress McGonagall would be very happy to have you."

"To tell you the truth, I hadn't even thought of that. Then again, I'd be -"

"Yes, but you would be at Hogwarts and everyone at the school would be accustomed to your presence in no time," Malfoy interrupted Harry quickly, knowing exactly what the other wizard was about to say. He also knew the other man was right; Harry would still be harassed every turn he would take. At least for the first few weeks.

"Yes, well... It doesn't matter, does it? I'm very happy with what I am doing right now. Plus, what would I teach?" Harry shrugged and then looked at his watch. "Oh blast, we have to go. The Weasleys are picking Albus up in an hour or two and I still have to pack his bags. Listen Malfoy, can -"

"Call me Draco, please," Malfoy said as he held up his hand to silence Harry. "It's alright. It's time for Scorpius to nap as well, so it would probably be better if we end this now. I know this is maybe a little forward, but are you available after the holidays? I'm not going to be doing much myself but -"

"Draco." Harry said his name softly as if trying out how it would feel after using the man's last name for so long that it had been almost the same as a given name. "I'm not doing anything this Christmas. Albus is going to spend a night at the Weasleys and I'll probably just grade some papers and eat take out."

"You're not even going to join him?" Draco asked incredulously. Harry shook his head. "Well, that settles it then. Give me your address, let me drop off Scorpius at the Manor and I'll join you. And no, you are not grading papers when I'm there. We're going to talk, drink and generally have a great time."

"While getting drunk?" Harry asked with a laugh. He bent down to pick up his son after ruffling the other boy's soft blond hair. When he got back up, Draco was holding out his bags and he took them gratefully. The blond man smiled at him and waited for Harry to tell him his address, he then stroked through Albus' hair and added with a grin; "Yes, while getting drunk. Now go, or else you'll have a group of angry redheads on your porch."

Harry laughed, turned and walked to the exit of the shop. At the door he turned to wave at the blond only to find him and his boy gone. Harry stood for a moment longer, blinking and thinking he might have been dreaming, until his son drew his attention back to what he had been doing. They left the shop and went home.

* * *

><p>Harry sighed as he looked at the papers he still had left to grade. Arthur had picked up Albus an hour earlier and Harry had decided to do some work before Malfoy arrived. And now he was still trying to grade the first paper, having made no headway at all. Harry sighed again and looked out of the window near his desk. He liked looking out over the garden because it relaxed him, but somehow it didn't seem to work this time. He didn't want to admit it, but the thought of having Draco Malfoy come to his house was unsettling, to say the least.<p>

Harry started when a loud knock sounded. He looked back at the window only to realize that it was impossible. The only owl that ever came this way was his own, and he had just let the bird out for his hunt. The animal wouldn't be back for hours. Another knock, a little more impatient than the one before, had Harry walking to the front door. He looked through the peep-hole and spotted a familiar blond head.

Harry opened the door carefully and watched the other man turn when he heard the door open. "That took you long enough."

"Well, excuse me for needing to get up from my chair. Next time I'll just set up camp by the door and -"

"Calm down, Harry. We were supposed to get along, weren't we? No need to be defensive," Draco said, as he put his hand on the dark haired wizard's arm. He was strangely comforted with the knowledge he could still push Harry's buttons.

"I was... Fine, you're right. I'm sorry. I just hadn't expected you yet and I was... Yeah I know," Harry laughed when Draco opened his mouth to interrupt again. "But it's the truth. I thought I would begin grading so that's where I was when you knocked."

"And how far did you get?" Draco asked when they passed the room Harry indicated. Harry blushed causing Draco to laugh. "Never mind then. You'll have plenty of time after the next three days. You're mine now."

"Oh am I?" Harry laughed again and Draco smiled with him.

"At least for the next few hours you are," Draco answered. "Now what's for dinner? You said something about take away?"

Harry laughed again and pushed Draco towards the kitchen, at the same time trying to explain what he had intended to eat. Arthur had come with enough food to feed an orphanage, however, and all they really had to do was choose whatever they felt like eating.

"Alright Draco, no more beating around the bush. You still haven't told me what you do for a living, so tell me. What does the Great Draco Malfoy do when he's not raising the next Slytherin Prince?" Harry asked, pouring a glass of Firewhisky for them both. They had gone into the living room after a nice dinner, talking about their boys and their amusing little habits. Harry hadn't dared to try talking about anything else yet, even though he was more than a little curious.

"The Great..? Goodness, I was a right prat, wasn't I?" Draco looked amused, standing near Harry's television-set. He accepted his glass and sat down when Harry did. "I'm the new Potions Professor. Well, not new. I have been for the last few years, actually. Scorpius stays at the Manor when I'm at Hogwarts, but I'm trying to get a room set up for him so he can be near me."

Harry nodded, not knowing exactly what to say but not really surprised that Draco was doing something with potions. "And where does he stay when you are away from the school?"

"Ah. I have a small flat on the street where you bumped into me," Draco answered sheepishly. He took a big gulp from his glass and winced as the whiskey went down his throat. He didn't look at Harry and missed his shocked expression. He could hear it in his voice though when Harry found it again.

"You live there? I was convinced... Never mind. Why?"

"Well, my father disowned me when he learned I prefer to share my bed with a wizard instead of with a witch." Draco chuckled. "Scorpius is more than welcome at the Manor, but I have to hand him over at the gates. It's fine Harry, I'm actually glad I don't have to live like that anymore." Draco put up his hand to prevent Harry from speaking. "It's alright, really. I'm making my own name in the Wizarding World. I'm giving Scorpius the best I can give under the circumstances and we're happy. Or at least, we're well on our way."

"But... Yes, alright but... Wait, you're gay?" Harry asked, not quite able to form any other thought, it was as if his brain had decided to focus on that little bit of information and ignore the rest.

"Yes, I am. Do you have a problem with that?" Draco sounded angry but when Harry looked up he saw something akin to pain. He was quick to reply.

"No no. No, I don't have a problem with that. In fact, I think I might... well." Harry blushed, looking back at his drink.

Draco watched him in shock. He was afraid he was mishearing things, that Harry had not said what he seemed to have said. "You think you might be?"

"Yes, well... I've never been with... you know, but I've only..." Harry shrugged, at a loss for words while his blush deepened.

Draco laughed and patted Harry on his back. "So you haven't even kissed any man either. We could remedy that right now if you want. It might wash away any memory of the She-"

"If you must talk about her, use her name." Harry glared at the blond, who smirked and lifted his brow. "Do you really want to kiss me?"

"I've been wanting to for a long time. I just never thought I could," Draco answered honestly, moving closer to Harry. "It's up to you though. If you don't want -"

Harry closed the gap and pressed his lips on Draco's. The blond shuddered and opened his mouth, hoping to draw the other wizard in. Harry pulled back before he would deepen the kiss, and searched Draco's face. "I want to, believe me I do. Are you sure though? I'll probably make a mess of things and -"

Draco shook his head and smiled. He took one of Harry's hands in his and placed the other on his cheek. "I can wait you know, you really don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with."

"I'm sure we can find something that will not be uncomfortable for either of us," Harry said. He stood from the chair and pulled Draco along with him. "Now we can drink ourselves into oblivion and forget about it or make a drunken stumble of it. Or we can go to my bedroom."

Draco smiled and stood closer to Harry. He wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his lips softly, before he pulled back and waited for Harry to move. "Lead the way my dear. I'll stop when you tell me to stop."

* * *

><p>Harry moaned into the kiss he was sharing with Draco. They had finally moved into the bedroom after exploring each other a bit more in Harry's living room. It had taken them longer than either had anticipated. They had had to stop several times to remove items of clothing that had gotten in the way of the paths of their hands or their lips. When they were wearing only their pants, Harry had finally pulled away and dragged Draco after him.<p>

`So what do we do now?" Harry asked breathlessly when Draco moved his mouth away from Harry's and began to nibble on a sensitive spot in his neck.

"Now I'm going to take off your underwear and have a look at what that bulge looks like in person. And then I'm going to lick and suck your beautiful cock and if you're up for it, I'm going to slick it up nicely and have you pound me hard," Draco answered, in a matter-of-fact manner. Harry swallowed hard and nodded in agreement.

Draco let two fingers slip inside the elastic band of Harry's boxers and pulled them down carefully. He let out a shuddering groan when he was met with Harry's prick, standing at attention already. Harry moaned softly and nearly lost his footing when Draco put his lips on the reddish head of his cock. Draco's firm grip on his hips prevented him from moving, and Harry tangled his hands in the soft blond hair below him.

Draco hummed and kissed the sensitive, velvet skin before he let his tongue lick the tip and collect the first drop of pre-come welling up. He closed his mouth over the head and looked up at Harry again. He grinned when he saw the blissed out expression on the dark-haired wizard's face. Draco hummed a little more and then began to bob his head in earnest. He was having a marvelous time listening to Harry moan and groan above his head, as well as feeling Harry's hands move tenderly through his hair.

Harry put pressure on Draco's head when he felt his climax approach and he winced when he heard a soft pop before he felt cold air ht his wet cock. Draco looked up confused. "What's wrong?"

"I thought you said I could pound into you," Harry asked, trying to catch his breath. "I'd like to, but you need to stop doing that if you want me to be any sort of use to you."

Draco stood from his spot on the floor and pressed a few kisses on Harry's body on his way up, lingering on his nipples. He pressed his lips to Harry's and opened his mouth almost immediately when Harry's tongue touched his lips. He allowed Harry to distract him a little until he felt the bed hit the back of his knees, and he was being pushed down to sprawl out on it. He scooted onto it a little more and felt Harry move behind him.

Harry smiled down at the eager man in front of him, swooping in for a kiss. Draco's hand stopped him and Harry drew back, confused.

"I think you should take off my pants now, and get the little vial from my trousers. I think they're by the door." Draco smiled sweetly. "When you get back, you slick your fingers and – well. It won't take much, but a bit of stretching will help."

Harry nodded and moved away again. He was back on the bed before Draco could have second thoughts and grinned when he looked at the vial. "Do you always carry your own lubricant when you go visit new friends?"

"I am a Potions Master, Potter," Draco answered with a glare. "And no, I don't know why I took a vial with me today. My instincts told me it could be useful," he finished sheepishly.

Harry laughed and moved to press another kiss to Draco's lips. Uncapping the vial, and poured a little bit of its contents on his fingers. He moved it around to warm the stuff but found it surprisingly warm already. Harry shrugged and moved his fingers down Draco's crease, gently circling the puckered hole he found there, and pressed the first finger in. He watched Draco's face carefully for signs of pain and grinned when he saw only annoyance… most likely for the slow speed. He tucked a second finger beside the other and waited a little before scissoring both fingers. He heard a growl when he wanted to add a third and withdrew the two already in.

Harry slicked up his cock and was amazed again at the warm substance. He wanted to comment but Draco's eyes flashed again and instead he aligned his cock with the slick hole and pushed in. He continued to watch Draco's face and stopped moving when he noticed a flash of pain.

"What are you waiting for? Move," Draco said when it seemed to pass. Harry pushed in until he was fully seated and then waited until Draco's hips began to twitch. He pulled back and pushed in again in a steady rhythm. Harry changed his angle several times, speeding up and slowing down, trying to find a pace that would satisfy them both. When he pushed in deeper and at a more steep angle, Draco howled and nearly arched off the bed. Harry stopped for a moment until a very crafty push up from Draco made him move again.

He picked up his pace and reached down between their bodies to put his hand around Draco's dick, jacking his hand up and down twice before he heard another howl and Draco spilled his release between them. Harry groaned when Draco's hole squeezed him tightly. He felt his orgasm being pulled out of him as his world went white.

Harry came long and hard and fell on top of Draco. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's body and kissed his forehead tenderly. He smiled when he heard Harry's breathing even out. He murmured a quick cleaning spell and then moved his hand to pull the covers over them. He heard Harry mumble a small "thank you," and smiled before he let sleep take him. They would have to talk in the morning, but for now they could sleep.


End file.
